Example embodiments relate to an image data processing scheme, and more particularly, to a display driver, which may reduce power consumption, and/or a method for operating an image data processing device.
As the display resolution of portable devices such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) increases, a memory bandwidth requirement is increased.
A large amount of image data is transmitted from an application processor to a display driver. That is, as display resolution increases, power consumed in the application processor and the display driver, which are included in the portable device, increases.
In addition, a user may want to display stereoscopic 3D image data by using a display of a portable device. The stereoscopic 3D image data has right and left image data alternately arranged vertically line by line, which may create cross-talk in the stereoscopic 3D image data.